Fidelity
by Esca Madeline
Summary: Johnny thinks about his relationship with Lola. Heed the T rating, please.


Disclaimer: Bully belongs to Rockstar. Tough cookies for me, I guess.

A/N: Spoilers ahead if you have not finished the game. Also, harsh language and light sexual situations. (It's not that detailed, but it's enough to push the T rating to the edge.)

Due to a request, this drabble will focus on Johnny Vincent, head of the Greasers. All sentences in italics are Johnny's thoughts.

This story is mostly unrelated to my other Bully drabbles. But if you want to read about Gary, Jimmy, and/or Petey, then click on my profile to see the fics.

**Episode: Fidelity**

_That filthy slut._

Johnny sat on the edge of the mattress, naked except for a pair of limp gray socks. He held a lit cigarette between two of his fingers, occasionally taking a long drag from it while sneaking looks at the figure sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Lola. His woman. His love. His promiscuous little bitch.

From the minute he saw her, he knew he had to have her. From the minute he met her, spoke to her, knew her name…Johnny knew that Lola was destined to be his queen. It was love at first sight for him, love at first touch, love at first kiss…

_Love at first fuck._

He took another drag from his cigarette. He had never told anyone that Lola was his first and only, not even his second-in-command, Peanut. From the way he acted and threw his weight around, people just assumed that he had experience in the matters of love and sex. Heck, as the faction leader of the Greasers (or _ex_-faction leader, thanks to that punk Hopkins…) it was expected of him to mess around with the ladies. All the faction leaders in the past and present were thought of as playboys, with the exception of the nerd leaders, and maybe Russell of the Bully clique.

"Maybe" was the key word, of course. With all that strength, Russell could probably threaten a girl into dating him, even a couple of boys while he was at it. But Johnny would personally _pay_ to see the day when a girl asked the ever-so-pathetic Earnest out on a date. No one expected that kid to have a woman until he was at least twenty-eight years old…and even then, Johnny would still pay to see a woman date that nerd.

"Oh…"

He turned his gaze towards Lola, as she shifted and moaned softly in the bed. Johnny felt a familiar warmth in his lower region, but shook his head, trying to control himself. Control. That was something he never had, never _will_ have, whenever Lola was involved.

_It'd be nice to have it, though. _

The other two leaders, Derby Harrington and Ted Sinclair, had plenty of control due to all of their phony, shallow relationships with their "friends." They didn't have to worry about losing respect—they could just buy it back, or have so much left over that it wouldn't bother them at all. They didn't have to worry about anything, really, as Preps and Jocks. They didn't even have to worry about their women.

Derby had his cousin-slash-girlfriend, Pinky Gauthier. Though their coupling was completely arranged by their parents, Derby and Pinky seemed happy enough together, if only for the sake of appearance. Who _didn't_ see the way Derby had his arm around Pinky's waist whenever they were out together? Even though Johnny heard rumors that Pinky had dumped Derby for Jimmy Hopkins, and that Derby was secretly having a relationship with his boxer friend, Bif, Johnny knew that according to the Prep way of life, Derby and Pinky would end up together, no matter what. (Johnny personally wished that they wouldn't, though. Inbreeding to him was sickening.)

_Incestuous bastards._

Then there was Ted and that cheerleader Mandy Wiles. They were the king and queen of prom night, the rulers of popularity in general, and the incubus and succubus of all those with unused sex drives. Johnny had no real problems with the Jock clique or any of the students in said clique, but he knew—and disliked—how their system worked almost as much as he hated the Preps' system. Ted and Mandy simply hooked up because of some primal animalistic instinct. Alpha dog joins alpha bitch to lead the rest of the pack. It was completely shallow, and had no love involved. But the two never had any real scandalous affairs with other people, at least none worth noticing.

Both of those couplings weren't anything like his relationship with Lola.

_Unfaithful tramp._

If only she wouldn't stray so much. He could forgive her for that one fling she had with Gord Vendome—that little punk was rich, so of course Lola would be attracted by his money. And his presents. And his large wads of cash. Okay, these thoughts were making him depressed.

Johnny growled softly, the hand holding the cigarette shaking ever so slightly. As a Greaser, he wasn't exactly Mr. Moneybags…but he _loved _her! He'd give a freakin' kidney for her! How could Lola cheat on him for a Prep who would probably marry his sister, or cousin, or whatever family member was available? _How could she_?

Still, he forgave her for sneaking around with Gord. It was hard, but he did it, only because he understood Lola's want of the finer things in life. But then she cheated on him again with Chad Morris. _Chad Morris_. Another PREP! What was it about those damn Preps that Lola seemed to like so much? Those trust fund turds!

And then she cheated on him yet _again_ with… Algernon Popodoupolus. Johnny gritted his teeth in sheer anger. ALGIE? That fat loser of a Nerd? Okay, the Preps he could sort-of-kind-of get over. At least they were easier on the eyes. But to cheat on _him_, Johnny Vincent, for a obese, bed-wetting chump? That was just insulting.

But the icing on the maggot-ridden cake...during the winter, when she kissed Jimmy Hopkins in _front_ of him…that was just too much. _He_ had broken it off with her that time, and had refused to speak to her for several months, his anger quelling only when the summer semester began.

During that time of trial separation, he had visited strip clubs aimlessly, while she had, surprisingly, lessened her promiscuity. Through his gang, he had found out that she limited herself to Chad, who showed an even greater interest in her after receiving his "allowance" and learning that she was up for grabs. The Prep backed off, however, when Johnny had finally reclaimed Lola.

_That's right, rich boy. That's MY woman. You keep your family-screwing hands off her understand?_

Of course, not all clouds came with a silver lining. His gang said that he had a real problem with his relationship to Lola. Once, before Jimmy Hopkins had even set foot on Bullworth grounds, Johnny had been told privately by Peanut that the others thought he was physically and mentally addicted to Lola, and that his obsessive fidelity towards her would one day get him locked away for good.

Johnny remembered very clearly that on that day, Peanut had told him that Lola was a total _whore_. She was nothing more than an attention-seeking slut who would cause him nothing but trouble if he didn't break things off with her soon. _As a friend_, Peanut had said gravely, _I only want what's best for you, man._

That little talk had resulted in Johnny almost sending his second-in-command to the hospital. After the others had to pull him off the bleeding, almost knocked-out Peanut, Johnny remembered screaming at the smaller Greaser to back off and shut up, that he had no right to talk about Lola like that. Peanut had avoided him for weeks after that incident.

But irony behold; he _did_ get locked up into Happy Volts Asylum for beating the crap out of some townies who claimed to have slept with Lola. Oy. If it hadn't been for Hopkins, he might have been stuck there for the rest of his life.

He had apologized to Peanut after his escape from Happy Volts. The funny thing was, Peanut had no idea what he was talking about, but had accepted the apology anyway.

_Once a friend, always a friend, right? Well…unless you're Gary Smith._

It wasn't until much later that he found out the whole Asylum incident had been set up by that snake, Gary Smith. However, despite his anger at the kid (and due to the fact that Hopkins and Russell would go after him if he killed Gary), he learned to be a _little_ bit more careful when hearing unfavorable rumors from other boys. For instance, he learned to jump the slandering asshole in the dark of night, not in broad daylight where there were dozens of cops, prefects, and witnesses around. That took a lot of stress away from his hot-tempered mind.

It also helped when Hopkins lost interest in Lola completely. Johnny now saw the kid hanging around the football field, his interests widening to other girls like Angie Ng, and that new student Maria Lopez. Johnny had once seen the younger boy kissing that other girl, Zoe Taylor, but Hopkins firmly told him one day that the romance between him and Zoe had been short, sweet, and unfortunately fleeting.

Johnny tossed his cigarette away and lit up another one. He found himself smirking—that kid must have made out with all the girls in the school by now. Johnny didn't know whether that was good or bad. He had a steady girlfriend (kind of), and was forever stressed. Hopkins had a gazillion girlfriends, and was forever _bored_.

_Bored or stressed. Banana or pear. Can't say which one I prefer, 'cause I hate both fruits._

He loved Lola. He wasn't afraid to admit it. He loved, and would probably always love, the damn bitch, and had said it aloud many times to those who thought otherwise. Johnny stared at his lover as she finally woke up and stretched her nude body under the white sheets, yawning and giving him a small, lazy grin.

"Hey baby," she cooed. "You okay?"

And he had to smile, had to nod back in response. "Yeah. I'm okay." He put out the cigarette as Lola sat up, wincing ever so slightly as she did, before she slowly, jerkily, walked toward the bathroom.

That made Johnny's male ego swell. That was a sign that he still possessed her body exclusively, even if her heart was open to others and didn't solely belong to him. Only _he_ knew how to fuck her like that. No one else had the _right_.

They had separated several times in the past. He hated to admit it, but they did. Even before their six month hiatus from each other, Lola had often asked for some "personal space." But it was hopeless, especially for Johnny, because they both knew that deep down inside, they would reunite. At the end of all their break-ups, they always got back together after a night of insane, animalistic fucking.

_Is that how you like it, you little whore? Is that the only reason you want me? Huh?_

They always did it at her house, their bodies bucking wildly on her bed as they held onto each other, him smearing her lipstick with harsh kisses, her scratching his back as she arched against his chest in epiphany. They moaned, panted, and screamed themselves hoarse from the pleasure and adrenaline that coursed through their veins as sweat glistened against their skin. As their bodies joined and became one, as they achieved the ultimate bonding between a man and a woman, Johnny tried not to cry throughout the act, tried not to think about whom else might have done this with his woman…who else this slut might have spread her legs for…

_Tell me you love me, Lola! Tell me you love me, and ONLY me!_

She always fell asleep afterwards. Johnny never did. Instead, he would crawl over her and bury his face into the crook of her neck, his lips gently brushing against her throat as he whispered sweet nothings against her skin. He always told her that he loved her, that he needed her. He always told her that he wanted her all for himself, that without her, he would _die_.

He always told her that he would forever be faithful to only her.

She never woke up in time to hear those words. Not even once.

_You tramp. You disgusting whore…_

Johnny rose off the bed, and walked in all his naked glory towards Lola. He grabbed her arm before she could open the bathroom door, and slammed her against the wall, hearing her cry out in shock and surprise.

"Johnny!" she cried. "What are you—mmph! Mmm…"

He cut off her cries with a crushing kiss, pressing his body hard against hers, making his need for her _very_ apparent. His kiss deepened, becoming more and more bruising as Lola moaned and giggled from beneath him, until at last he threw her back onto the bed and proceeded to have sex with her all over again.

Maybe she _was_ a tramp. Maybe she _was_ a two-timing whore. Maybe he _was_ a complete, romanticized idiot. It didn't matter. No matter what she did, no matter what anyone said…he would always stay by her side. It wasn't only a matter of love for him. For Johnny Vincent, it was a question of fidelity.

_Lola…I love you._

------

**So…how was it?**

**I know that there were more requests for a slash fic, specifically a Gary/Petey one, but I don't normally write slash. I'm just…not good at it. Please don't kill me.**

**Anyway, I was thinking about making a Continuation/Alternate Universe fic. (I'm getting bored of drabbles, though I'll still write them from time to time.) You know, one on where Jimmy's older, and has new problems…there was this great idea on GameFAQs for a future game, where Bullworth has competition with other schools! How cool is that? The wheels in my fanfiction-writing brain are already turning…**

**Thanks in advance!**


End file.
